As the Internet has evolved, many stores, shops, manufactures, wholesalers, retailers, etc. have constructed web sites to present items available from the particular entity. In this way, Internet web sites typically serve as catalogs of items available from a particular entity. For example, when a consumer views the content of a web site presented by a clothing retailer, the consumer is typically presented with an opportunity to select a particular group of items available from the retailer. In typical web sites, the groups of items listed are presented as departments or classes of the particular goods for sale. For example, men's, women's, shoes, outerwear, etc. When a consumer wishes to view the items in a particular department, the consumer may click on a particular graphic element or text string representing the grouping, thus causing the web site to present a screen full of thumbnail views of graphics of the particular goods in that department. However, for a consumer to view all of the items in a particular department the consumer is required to scroll through multiple screen pages of items in the department, to sequence through multiple web pages containing single items in the department, or to sequence through multiple pages containing smaller groups of items in the department, until all items have been viewed. Some web sites present all items in a department in one long web page, requiring the consumer to scroll through the long web page. When multiple items are presented in a single web page the consumer must click through a smaller image of an item to view a larger image of an item. As such, it is cumbersome for a consumer to view items presented on a retailer's web site.